M.O.G.U.E.R.A
M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is a U.N.-built mecha appearing in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, designed to fight Godzilla following the failure of G-Force's Mechagodzilla 2. For this film the name M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was assigned the acronym "M'obile '''O'peration 'G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type". It is also known as '''Moguera, Mogera or Moguera 2. This M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in no way related to original Moguera in The Mysterians. HistoryEdit ''Godzilla vs SpacegodzillaEdit The Mobile Operation Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-Type, or MOGUERA, was constructed around 1995 in order to replace the wrecked Mechagodzilla as the new anti-Godzilla mech. Moguera was an amalgam of the aerial attack plane: Star Falcon, and the burrowing ground-based weapon: Land Moguera. Soon after its creation, the NASA Interplanetary Research Vessel disappeared during a routine collection of samples. Shortly thereafter, the G-Force Countermeasures Division discovered an unidentified object on their space radar. Though Moguera was built to contend with Godzilla, the United Nations asked that the machine be deployed to fight off this new anomaly. Moguera rocketed off into space to intercept the UFO. Flying through the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter, Moguera suddenly came face to face with the unidentified object. Moguera quickly fired it plasma laser cannons at the creature, which the enemy countered with a corona beam and electromagnetic energy rings. After a rather short fight, Moguera's controls went haywire and the craft was sent spinning out of control. It barely made it back to Earth. Upon returning, the UNGCC decided to equip Moguera with more power. It didn't take long at all for the space monster, now called SpaceGodzilla, to appear on Earth. Akira Yuki now piloted the craft, and as he led Moguera to SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla suddenly appeared in Kagoshima. Yuki had long had a vendetta against Godzilla, since his friend had been killed by the monster in 1989. Defying orders, he turned the craft around to confront the nuclear menace, but his crew mates Koji Shinjo and Kiyoshi Sato put a stop to it. They knocked Yuki out and turned the craft back around so they could face SpaceGodzilla, the more imminent threat. Moguera approached SpaceGodzilla's crystal fortress in Fukuoka, and it shot its spiral grenade missiles and its enhanced chest beam at the beast. Moguera used its spinning drill nose to attack the monster's shoulder. However, the robot was quickly knocked back by SpaceGodzilla's corona beam. Moguera began to roll backwards, firing its chest beam all the while. SpaceGodzilla gathered more energy and fired its corona beam, knocking Moguera over. SpaceGodzilla roared triumphantly, just as Godzilla arrived and entered the battle. Yuki awoke and resumed command of the vessel. Moguera was hit again by the corona beam, and the pilots were forced to use the main thrusters to make a hasty retreat. Moguera proceeded to separate into Star Falcon and Land Moguera, in order to execute a new plan of attack. After the two separate machines led an offensive against SpaceGodzilla's power supply, they combined once more to form Moguera. The mech reentered the fray and fired all of its weapons on SpaceGodzilla. It used its spiral grenade missiles to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, but in the process lost its left hand to the corona beam. SpaceGodzilla's tail latched onto Moguera and threw it aside. Moguera was almost wrecked, and Yuki told his crew mates to escape. Yuki attempted to fix Moguera, and the craft was sent crashing straight into SpaceGodzilla in the process. The machine ultimately rammed head first into a nearby building, making the once brilliant mech inoperable. Miki Saegusa and Koji Shinjo saved Yuki just in time, as Godzilla shot its spiral fire ray. The immense energy ray destroyed SpaceGodzilla once and for all, and annihilated Moguera in the process. The crew of Moguera survived and SpaceGodzilla was no more, but Godzilla lived on... Godzilla IslandEdit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110506225818/godzilla/images/7/79/Cast_moguera.jpgMoguera in Godzilla IslandAdded by GodzillaIsland7.2 AbilitiesEdit M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has an expansive arsenal of weapons, essentially making him a mobile weapons platform. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in fact, the mechanical kaiju who is most dependent on ranged weapons as a means of offense. The most heavily-utilized and standard weapon are the plasma laser cannons built into its eyes, which rapidly fire yellow plasma shots. A drill bit is located in the center of its face, which can be used for close range fighting. It's cone-shaped hands are capable of releasing blue energy beams, known as auto-lasers. Furthermore, the hands can open up and launch Spiral Grenade missiles. Its chest secretly conceals a Plasma Maser cannon, a powerful energy weapon. It can fly through earth's atmosphere at Mach 1 and through space at Mach 44. It is also capable of moving on land via independent leg action, or with the treads built into its feet and legs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the combined form of two vehicles: Land Moguera, a tracked armored fighting vehicle able to drill through the earth; and the Star Falcon, a VTOL craft capable of space flight. In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, the mole-based machine can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration; and in the game's predecessor can create a Photonic Storm, in which a huge ring of orange- and blue-colored energy blasts out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., hitting everything around him. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. can also use his arms & legs to fight in the games. Video Game AppearancesEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100813015909/godzilla/images/0/03/Moguerasasa.jpgMoguera in Godzilla UnleashedAdded by Nightwolf4545M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears in the video games Godzilla: Save the Earth (as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 2), Godzilla: Unleashed and Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, however he is unplayable in the latter. His special attack stat and beams and speed are significantly higher than most other monsters, but his physical offense and defense are pathetic. To be effective in a fight, Moguera must attack from a distance while dodging and retreating, making him a hit-and-run fighter. When he runs out of energy, Moguera can temporarily shut down his power and recharge, though this makes him vulnerable as he temporarily cannot move. '''Godzilla Unleashed Bio' Height:120 meters Weight:160,000 tons "M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was the GDF's first successful anti-monster robot, employing a wide variety of weapons and defensive systems linked by a powerful auto-targeting supercomputer. Although relatively effective, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was deemed too physically frail to continue to serve as the GDF's first plan of defense against monster threats. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is still in use today, but most often relegated to provide long-range support fire to the GDF's more modern anti-monster robots."